The present disclosure relates generally to mainframe computing, and more particularly to methods and systems of automatic discovery of Java virtual machines running on a logical partition (LPAR) of a z/OS computer.
A Java virtual machine (JVM) interprets compiled Java binary code (called bytecode) for a computer's processor (or “hardware platform”) so that it can perform a Java program's instructions. Java was designed to allow application programs to be built that could be run on any platform without having to be rewritten or recompiled by the programmer for each separate platform. More and more applications are running on JVMs, and managing these JVMs becomes more and more important to ensure the applications are running smoothly and efficiently on these JVMs. A Java virtual machine management system is designed to manage all aspects of JVMs running on a logical partition (LPAR) of a z/OS computer system. Management of the JVMs may include discovery of JVMs running on the computer system, and discovery of JVMs may include identifying jobs, started tasks or subsystems that are running JVMs without having to configure the JVMs, monitoring jobs or subsystems, identifying the subsystem type, such as customer information control system (CICS), information management system (IMS), or relational database management system DB2, the version of Java that is being used, and the file system directory location of the Java runtime (JAVA_HOME).
Most computers rely on a network connection for discovery and management of JVMs. When network bottlenecks occur, the management and discovery operations slows down. When the network is down, the management and discovery operations are disrupted.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs still exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.